doghousefandomcom-20200214-history
Fizzy Pop
''Fizzy Pop 'Owner-''' Ozin Pestlecog, gnomish arcanist, alchemist and inventor. The Bar’s Tale This Bar was converted from Ozin’s alchemist shop. Only 4 people maybe seated at any one time, this is a small bar. Meant to feel personal if the magician wasn’t always so tired for his long hours of beverage creation. Orzin: A tired magician who creates carbonated beverages. Wishing to keep the fomula a secret as he perfects it, Orzin does everything himself. Slightly absentminded and more focused on his creadtion, Orzin and the Fizzy Pop keep irregualr hours. The shop is opened or closed at Orzin's whim and his personal schedule, which he will not sure with anyone! Without help he pushes himself 24/7 and can usually be found in some fowl mood. But at least his beverages are the best in this side of town, or at least, the mose unuquie. His concoctions are served in test tubes and are often colorful, fizzy and noisey. Fizzy Pop drinks (Alcoholic and non). A strange and wonderous experience but delightful above all esle. 'Notes: ' At random times it is possible the mage mixed his drink up with potions that can do slight minor effects. All drinks cost 5 gp Possible effects: *You smell like a beautiful flower and attract 1d100 bees. If you leave them alone, they will go away after 1 minute. Otherwise... Your fingertips swell to the size of plums. Any activity that requires the use of your fingers requires a -2 DEX check. *All your hair turns to (roll on random color chart) 1.Red, 2.Orange, 3.Yellow, 4.Green, 5.Blue, 6.Violet, 7.Black, 8.White, 9.Gray, 10.Brown *You shrink to half your size for 24 hours *You grow to twice your size for 24 hours *You float up 5 feet per second for 30seconds after which you fall normally incurring any appropriate fall damage. *You notice no effect. *Everything you eat tastes like lemons for 3 days. *Your skin turns (roll on random color chart) *You burst into ethereal flames for 30 seconds. During the first 30 seconds you incur no fire damage. After 30 seconds the flames surrounding your body extinguish Anything set alight by the flames during the 30 seconds burn with natural fire and will continue to burn afterwards. The natural fire can hurt you after the initial 30 seconds. *From now on whenever you roll a 5 your arms wave uncontrollably for 3 seconds before completing whatever action you rolled for. *Other DM Applied Effects ''Clientele'' On a typical night, the clientele at the Fizzy Pop can be described as truly rude. First come, first serve drives all clienteles to fight for a seat in line. Nearby clusters jampack outside the bar in hopes of entrance. Once in many overly indulge themselves in the decedent magical beverages in hopes of the rushes once experienced. Ozin’s drinks are not addictive but are many times more refined in taste compared to any other drink you can have in town. Making most other sold beverages taste like watered down piss afterwards. You have a good chance of meeting someone of importance here and learning an interesting tip, rumor or piece of information.